Cuando el amor nos une
by Jimena Hyuga
Summary: Miseria, es lo unico que muestran sus corazones, lo unico que conocen, pero hay que no saben que es y pronto lo descubriran. BotanxKurama, universo alterno, plis lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Las pequeñas vendedoras de fosforos**

**Bueno les digo que ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen aunque no me vendria mal un Kurama de cumple o de navidad (Es hermoso) ((Si es un cuerazo ja, ja, ja, hay que secuestrarlo)) (Yo dije de regalo, perooo...) Mmmm bueno como veran este es mi loco inner y pues aqui tamos con nuestro primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, bueno espero que les guste y que no me maten ((Nos)) okey "nos" maten.**

**- Lo que dicen los personajes**

**Narracion**

**(lo que digo yo)**

**((Lo que dice mi inner))**

**_(lo que piensan los personajes)_**

**Y comienza:**

**Capitulo 1: Dia agotador en la plaza**

Era una semana antes de navidad y en el centro de la plaza se encontraba una muchahca de no mas de 17 años tratando de vender un no se que, que nadie compraba.

-Haaa-frotandose las manos para calentarse- Que frio hace y no he podido vendr ni un solo fosforo, mi padre me va a matar.

Eso lo decia la misma joven; tenia como ropa un susio vestido que le quedaba algo corto y unos zapatos que ya le quedaban justos asi que decidio darselos a una pequeña niña de no mas de 13 años.

-Neee oye anee-chan ten, creo que a mi esto ya no me queda asi que quedatelos, tu los necesitas mas que yo.

-No, no en vedad muchas gracias pero te aseguro que no los necesito Botan-chan.

-Pues no aceptare un no por respuesta, de acuerdo- le raspondio con una de sus tipicas sonrisas, y asi se despojo de sus tan preciados zapatos- Oye por cierto has podido vender algo por que yo no.

-Mmm pues no pero ya sabes que si no vendemos algo nuestro padre nos pegara y regañara.

-Tienes razon, bueno pues a segurle- Y asi comenzaron a vender- ¡Fosforos!

-Uf, no consegui nada Baotan-chan ¿y tu?

-Sip, consegui vender una caja¡ya se!- Contesto Botan-Compro un pan y no lo repartimos

-Pero es tu dinero Botan-chan, no puedo permitirlo

-Eso no me importa, aparte que¿No tienes hambre?

-No, no tengo Grrrr-Pero en eso sus tripas la delatan- je, je solo un poco.

-Ok ven para aca- Y asi la arrastro hasta un puesto de pan.

-Mmm, huele muy bien-Dijo acercando la nariz para poder apreciar mas el olor.

-Ok ya esta decidido, vamos a comprar algo y lo repartimos. Disculpe señor¿para que alcanza?

-O bueno con lo que tienen solo les alcanzaria para 2 galletas.

-De acuerdo señor, muchas gracias.

Le dio el dinero al señor y vio las galletas pero eran unas super mirruñas de nada.

-¡Fiuu, si que son pequeñas, bueno esto es mejor que nada verdad Yukina.

- Si tienes razon- y asi Botan le tendio una galleta a Yukina pero estuvo apunto de llevarsela a la boca sintio un jalon en su vestido.

-Disculpe señorita ¿no tiene mas?- Lo pregunto un niño igualde pobre que ellas

-Mmm toma- Y le tendio la galleta-Espero que lo disfrutes pequeño.

-Claro-El niño se fue muy feliz y gritando gracias, gracias.

-Oe Botan-chan te quedaste sin galletas, que, eso no te importa.

-No, la verdad es que no, no mientras vea sonreir y saber que hice feliz a alguien.

Y asi se fueron a vender fosforos, pero no tuvieron exito se fueron a ssu casa y sin saber la sorpresa que les esperaria mañana...

**A verdad que tal estuvo, yo digo que ta bueno, je, je espero sus comentarios, recibo de todo, si miren, solo punchan el lindo botoncito llamado Go y listo.**

**Se que muchas personas estan leyendo el fic, nada les cuesta una opinion, Reviews onegai.**

**Reviews o no lo sigo eh!**

**Besos**

**Atte:Jimena Hyuga y su inner.**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Las pequeñas vendedoras de fosforos**

**Bueno les digo que ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen aunque no me vendria mal un Kurama de cumple o de navidad (Es hermoso) ((Si es un cuerazo ja, ja, ja, hay que secuestrarlo)) (Yo dije de regalo, perooo...) Mmmm bueno como veran este es mi loco inner y pues aqui tamos con nuestro primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, bueno espero que les guste y que no me maten ((Nos)) okey "nos" maten.**

**- Lo que dicen los personajes**

**Narracion**

**(lo que digo yo)**

**((Lo que dice mi inner))**

**_(lo que piensan los personajes)_**

**Y comienza:**

**Capitulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado**

Botan y Yukina habían estado todo el día tratando de vender fósforos asi que cuando llegaron a su casa lo hicieron con todas las intenciones de descansar y asi poder seguir mañana pero no paso nada de eso, en cuanto llegaron su padre les solto una orden, la unica que conocían desde que su mamá se murio¡Denme el dinero que juntaron!

-Padre, no hemos conseguido nada de dinero-dijo Botan que ya estaba preparada para contestar todas las preguntas y recibir todos esos gritos y golpes de su padre.

-¡¿por que?!- solto el padre en un tono que demostraba furia

-Por que solo consegui vender una caja de fosforos y ese dinerol utilize para poder comer una miserable galleta.-Dijo con un poco de miedo Botan, tanto por ella o por le que le podria hacer a su hermana.

La pequeña Yukina tenia mucho miedo, por mas que esto se repitiera cada vez que no conseguian algo de dinero, ella no se acostumbraba, sus ojos mostraban terror y por inercia se habia escondido atras de su querida hermana Botan, como la admiraba, siempre la protegia y no le importaba nada con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

-¡Ha! ahorita vas a ver, tu me esperas alla mientras me encargo de tu hermana por que me imagino que ella tampoco ha conseguido algo asi que ¡quitate!-Ordeno el padre de ambas a Botan con arrogancia

-N-no me quitare, no permitire que toques a mi hermana, ella no se lo merece-Dijo la peliazul primero con miedo pero luego recuperando su seguridad y desafiando a su padre.

-Entonces tu seras la que cumpla el castigo de ambas, si es que asi lo quieres- Dijo el pedre de Botan e inmediatamente se acerco a ella para comenzarla a golpear con lo primero que se le ponia en el camino y no le importaba que fuera una vara de metal, el la golpeaba, mientras la pequeña Yukina no podia mas que observar por el miedo que sentia, por mas que intento ayudar a su hermana ella no podia, estaba palarizada por el miedo. Su padre no se detuvo hasta que se hubo calmado un poco y dejo a Botan muy mal herida por que aunque ella se trataba de defender no podia puesto que su padre era mas fuerte, pero con eso no le vasto.

-Saben-empezo el padre de Botan con una voz fria y serena, algo que ponia los cabellos de punta a Botan y a Yukina, si es que aun se podia-esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, por mas que las tengo bajo un techo, les doy abrigo, ustedes no hacen nada por ayudarme y no traen dinero a la casa, asi que si no me sirven simplemente las echare

Y dicho esto corrio a Yukina hasta la calle y avento a Botan al pavimento lleno de nieve, su estado no era muy bueno, ella estaba inconsiente sangrando mucho por la hemorragia que le habia hecho ese hombre al golpearla con un palo en el estomago, y sus pies estaban adquiriendo un color azulado por que no tenia zapatos, Yukina no sabia que hacer, ya estaba acostumbrada a curar heridas pero no de tal intensidad asi que se rompio el vestido tratando de vendar sus heridas y lo mas importante: tratar de controlar la hemorragia de su estomago, ya una vez de terminar de vendarla y de calmar la hemoragi se encargo de cubrir sus pies con un pedazo de carton que encontro en la esquina, la arrastro hasta un lugar donde no caia mucho la nieve y la abrazo para tratar de mantener su temperatura corporal y de paso ella calentarse, asi paso un tiempo hasta que Yukina ya no pudo mas por la presion y el frio que tenia y se puso a llorar, no creia que su hermana sovreviviera, al menos que un milagro ocurriera y pensando en pasar un ultimo día con su hermana se quedo dormida abrazandola.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando Yukina desperto se encontro en una habitación muy linda, pintada de un color verde agua, con muebles que conbinaban a la perfección y por donde pasaban hermosos rayos de sol, por un momento creyo que estaba soñando o que ya estaba muerta pero descarto esa idea cuando trato pararse para ver el hermoso lugar pero un dolor terrible la hizo quedarse sentada e inebitablemente se hizo presente un quejido de dolor, pronto descubrio que sus brazos y piernas, en si toda estaba intumida y de repente sintio un frio infernal asi que se hizo bolita en las cobijas otra vez, no sabia cuando habia sido la ultima vez que se sintio tan comoda, tal vez nunca, ella no lo sabia pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Oh, oh lo siento si te desperte-dijo un joven de cabellos negro y de ojos cafes, pero al ver que la pequeña Yukina tenia en sus ojos una mirada muy asustada-Por favor, no te asustes, no era esa mi intencion, solo queria ayudarte, mira, te traigo algo de sopa, sabes casi se congelan alla fuera si no llegamos y las vemos, te has de estar muriendo de hambre anda come, no esta anvenenado.

Poco a poco Yukina se sento en la cama como pudo y recibio el plato con sopa que le habia entregado el extraño, por alguna extraña razon no le tuvo miedo y acepto la sopa con todo gusto, despues de comer, correccion, tragar su sopa por toda el hambre que tenia y por que segun ella no habia probado cosa mas rica en su vida empezo a hacer preguntas.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Yukina con la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-¿yo? ah pues yo me llamo Yusuke Urameshi, mucho gusto... eh ¿Cual decias que era tu nombre?

-¡Lo siento! pero que modales los mios, no me presente, mi nombre es Yukina- Dijo la pequeña

-A ya veo que nombre mas bonito-dijo el pelinegro con unas de sus sonrisas-Sabes Yukina espero que te haya gustado la sopa.

-Mmm, claro que me gusto es lo mas rico que he probado en mi vida Yusuke-kun- Dijo Yukina

-No te creo si solo es sopa de lata, en verdad lo siento pero no tenia nada mas en casa, y por cierto solo llamame por mi nombre, nada de formalidades ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Entonces a la pequeña Yukina la invadio una felicidad enorme que hasta ella misma se sorprendio, pero se acordo de su hermana y se sintio una completa idiota al no haberse acordado de ella antes-Yu...Yusuke dime ¿donde esta mi hermana?.

-Oh ella, si bueno, pues ella no se encontraba muy bien pero gracias a los vendajes que le pusiste le salvaste la vida si no ni me lo imagino, en estos momentos unos amigos la estan cuidando ¿quieres verla?-Le dijo el pelinegro a Yukina

-¡Claro que si!- contesto tan emocionada de que su querida hermana seguia viva y sa trato de levantar de un brinco pero por su cuerpo entumido se cayo y se hubiera golpeado muy fuerte si Yusuke no la agarra a tiempo.

-Vale, vale que vamos a ir pero con calma ¿si? asi que yo te voy a cargar hasta alli y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- Añadio ya que Yukina estaba a punto de reclamarle y decirle que no habia problema con eso ya que ella solita podia.

-De acuerdo, pero dime ¿Como son tu amigos?

-Pues ellos son muy amables- empezo mientras alzaba a Yukina y se ponian en marchahacia donde estaba su hermana-Uno se llama Kazuma Kuwabara, el es al principio una persona distraida y que le encanta pelear pero cuando lo conoces seria capaz de dar la vida con tal de salvar a su amigo y es muy parlanchin aparte de que con cualquier estupides te hace reir, otro es Hiei, el es super callado y al principio muy arrogante y aunque siempre te trata como si te odiara es muy bueno asi que no le tengas miedo ¿vale?, otro es Suichi Minamino aunque le decimos Kurama...

-¿por que ?- Interrumpio la pequeña Yukina que se sentia demasiado agusto an los brazos de Yusuke (n/a:No es ningun Yusuke Yukina ni nada por el estilo eh asi que no piensen eso)

-Pues por que...bueno, por que, mira se que si te lo digo no me lo crees, pero bueno es que el es la reencarnacion de Yoko Kurama, un kitsune muy buscado en el mundo demoniaco.

-Y por que no creerlo digo yo veo almas an pena al igual que mi hermana asi que yo creo que existe todo eso.-Contesto Yukina

--¡¿QUE USTEDES PUEDEN VER QUE ?!-Grito Yusuke justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta lo que hizo que todos los que staban adentro de la sala menos Botan que seguia dormida se exaltaran.

-Si Yusuke, no se por que pero lo puedo hacer desde que tengo conciencia y creo que mi hermana tambien, sabes, al principio no podia distinguir entre un humano y un alma humana pero lo que si se distinguen muy bien son los demonios, mi hermana me enseño las diferentes clases de espiritus y demonios.

-Wau, eso si que es una sorpresa, bueno luego le platicaremos a Genkai de esto-dijo Yusuke que aun no se recuperaba de la noticia.

-¿Quien es Genkai?

-Luego te platicare ¿Si?, no quieres ver a tu hermana.

-Hai.

Y asi entraron al la habitacion donde se encontraba Botan y los demas, al principio se quedo viendo con gras interes la sala y luego recorrio y examino con mucho detenimiento a todos los presentes ahi en la sala.

-¿que nos ves niña?-Dijo el mas bjo de los de ahi asi que por la forma de hablar y comportarse deducio que era Hiei.

-Oh pero que hermosa vision tienen mis ojos, veo a una hermosa mujer o es que un angel cayo del suelo

Decia un pelirrojo muy alto que tenia una cara chistosa asi que Yukina aclaro que ese era Kuwabara por la forma en que caminaba y hablaba, asi que el unico que quedaba, su mirada se poso en un joven muy bien parecido (mucho diria yo) ((demasiado, hay la baba)) pelirrojo y de ojos esmeralda, de 1,80 mas o menos, el tenia que ser Suichi Minamino o Yoko Kurama

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chan, chan, chan, a verdad que tal me quedo, bueno pues la verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero mis profesores se volvieron locos y me dejan demasiada tarea, pero bueno ya toy aqui otra vez, bueno por fin Kurama y los demas hicieron su aparicion plis reviews, no les cuestan nada, aparte e que si no hay reviews no sigo la historia por que ustedes me inspiran y me animan a seguir escribiendo, pero bueno muchas gracias a los que me mandaron reviews y ahi van la contestaciones.**

**botan-chan-25**: Bueno pues ya aparecio Kurama, espero que disfrutes este capi y gracias por los animos.

**TamikoMeli:** La continuacion aqui ta y sivoy a seguirle con el KuramaBoan por que tambien a mi me encantan.

**-La quida spirituale Botan- :** Gracias por el apoyo y si a mi me encanta el Kurama Botan y odio el yaoi, en especial el Kurama Hiei, que no ven que Botan y Kurama estan hechos el uno para el otro.

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Bueno pues aunque en este capi no hay romance te aseguro que pronte lo habra y muchas gracias por el apoyo.


	3. ¿como?

**Las pequeñas vendedoras de fosforos**

**Bueno les digo que ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen aunque no me vendria mal un Kurama de cumple o de navidad (Es hermoso) ((Si es un cuerazo ja, ja, ja, hay que secuestrarlo)) (Yo dije de regalo, perooo...) Mmmm bueno como veran este es mi loco inner y pues aqui tamos con nuestro primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, bueno espero que les guste y que no me maten ((Nos)) okey "nos" maten.**

**- Lo que dicen los personajes**

**Narracion**

**(lo que digo yo)**

**((Lo que dice mi inner))**

**_(lo que piensan los personajes)_**

**Y comienza:**

**Capitulo 3¿como?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hola, siento las molestias-Dijo la pequeña Yukina con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Hola- contesto el joven de ojos esmeralda

-Mhp-Respondio el mas bajito de todos.

-Hoooooola hermoso angel, dime ¿cual es tu nombre pequeña señorita?-Respondio el mas alto de todos con los ojos sacando chispitas y con pose de galan, pero en vez de impresionar solo causaba risa.

-Kuwabara¡callate!- Dijo Yusuke.

-Heee...etto, n...no hay problema, en verdad Yusuke, me llamo Yukina.

-Bueno, como ves estos son mis amigos, el bajito de ahi es Hiei, el de ojos verdes es Kurama y el exagerado es Kuwabara.

-Yo digo que no es exagerado, solo hace reir- DijoYukina rindose por que Kuwabara estaba haciendo otras de sus payasadas.

-Ja lo ves Urameshi, punto- dijo Kazuma con porte de victoria (si como este Lee o Gai de Naruto)

-Si, si, lo que digas, oye por cierto tu hermana esta recostada es esa cama Yukina-DijoYusuke.

-Gracias, en verdad, no se como agredecerselos, y si no es mucha molestia ¿como sigue?

-Pues ya esta bien solo esta descansando, pero ¿por que estaba tan herida?-Pregunto Kurama

-Pues por que ella trato de defenderme de nuestro padre y le fue muy mal, pero todo es por mi culpa por que si yo hubiera recibido el castigo en ves de ella, ella no estaria sufriendo tanto.

-¿Tu padre les paga?, y aun asi van a regresar con el-Dijo Kuwabara.

-No, no, no, claro que ya no vamos a regresar, por eso estabamos en la calle, pero...ahora no se que vamos a hacer, no tenemos donde ir-Dijo Yukina, lo ultimo con gran tristeza y en un susurro.

-¡Ya se! por que no le pedimos a Genkai que las deje vivir con ella, al fin y al cabo el lugar donde vive es muy grande y vive sola, le podrian servir de compañia-Dijo Yusuke

-Si es buena idea pero, Yusuke ya sabes como es Genkai, haber si las deja.

Pero en eso todos callaron porque Botan se empezo a mover como si se fuera a despertar.

-Au, que,¿que paso?, Yukina, hermana ¿estas bien?- Dijo Botan con los ojos aun cerrados y tratandose de parar.

-¡No te pares onee-chan, que te vas a lastimar!, yo estoy bien unos jovenes muy amables nos salvaron onee-chan.

Botan se termino acostando y abrio los ojos para poder ver quienes eran, pero cuando Kurama vio esos ojos color amatista se quedo petrificado por su belleza, tenian una profundidad y una inocencia tremenda, su color era hermoso y aunque demostraban cansancio y tristeza se podia ver que era muy traviesa, lo contrario a su hermana

-Muchas gracias por salvarme y tambien a mi imoto-chan, en vedad, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, por cierto¿ya te puedes levantar?-DijoYusuke

-Eso creo- Yasi como dijo se levanto

-Bueno pues a comer ¿Nee Kuwabara?-Dijo Yusuke

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! a comer, a comer-Empezo Kuwabara

-Un momento, primero te tengo que cambiar las vendas, por cierto mucho gusto, mi nombre es Suichi Minamino, pero soy mas conocido por Kurama.

-Tienes razon, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Botan, sabes tus ojos parecen esmeraldas-Dijo Botan con una sonrisa sinsera en su rostro.

-Etto...arigato-Dijo Kurama algo sonrojado-Pero mejor te cambiamos las vendas por que si no se van a infectar tus heridas.

-Bueno

-Perdon por el atrevimiento pero ¿te podrias quitar la camisa?

-Si, lo siento, debi imaginarlo, Jeje-Dijo Botan actuando como siempre, pero en el fondo estaba que se moria de los nervios por que el la iba a curar e iba a ver su ropa interior, aunque pensandolo bien para curarla hizo lo mismo asi que para que preocuparse.

Y asi Botan se deshizo de la camisa y el pelirojo le empezo a retirar las vendas pero cuando se las termino de quitar ¡ho sorpresa!:

-¡¿COMO?!, dime ¿como es que tus heridas desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana¿no entiendo?, digo sabia de personas que tienen un alto poder espiritual y que cuando estan heridas se curan mas rapido, pero nunca alguien que se curara de la noche a la mañana¿como?

-Etto, pues veras¿como te lo digo, mira no le digas a nadie ¿si?, pues se que tu tampoco eres un humano comun y corriente ¿verdad?

-Si

-Entonces ¿que eres? por que tienes sangre que si no me equivoco es de un Kitsune.

-Pues soy como una reencarnacion, pues al escapar del mundo del mal me fucione en el cuerpo sin alma de un bebé recien nacido, pero antes era un demonio temido por todos conocido como Yoko Kurama, pero mi nombre de humano es Suichi Minamino, pero tu ¿Como te curaste¿como sabes de mi?

-Buen pues mi hermana no es mi hermana, es como mi media hermana por que, mira es dificil de explicar si, mi madre era una Shinigami Ok, y al principio tuvo que renunciar a ser una shinigami para poder estar con la persona que amaba asi que el rey Enma le concedio su deseo de ser humana y asi naci yo, pero al momento de que mi madre me tuvo, mi madre murio y mi padre me odio siempre por eso por que el amaba a mi madre, entonces el decidio que yo lo iba a mantener y empeze a vender de todo en la calle pero cuando no vendia nada mi padre me pegaba y salia muy herida, asi que trataba de curarme con lo que fuera, pero un dia cuando trate de curarme empezo a salir de mi mano como un resplandor azul claro y empeze a sentir como mis heridas sanaban poco a poco, pero habia veces en que me cansaba demasiado y no podia segirme curando y me dormia pero la mañana siguiente ya no tenia nada de nada, en ese momento yo no sabia quien habia sido mi mamá, solo me preguntaba el por que de el color de mi cabello y porque estos poderes, pero asi segui por un rato hasta que un dia llego mi padre con una muchacha muy linda, se veia que la queria mucho y luego me dijo que ella se iba a casar con el, en esos tiempos todo fue paz y tranquilidad, mi padre no me gritaba ni pegaba y ya no vendia nada en la calle y pense que todo podria ser normal, pero un dia se me acerco la muchacha y me dijo que yo no era una humana comun y corriente y le pregunte que que sabia al respecto a lo que ella me responio que ella era una mujer de las nieves y que ella vivia en el mundo del mal en una pequeña como aldea donde solo caia nieve y vivian puras mujeres, que en ese lugar estaba prohibido el contacto con los hombres de todas las formas posibles, pero que ella se enamoro y rompio las leyes y que habia estado con su padre y pronto iban a tener un bebé, tambien me dijo que existia un mundo de los espiritus y que hay existia un lugar donde vivia el rey de ese lugar y que se llamaba Enma y que el tenia un hijo llamado Koenma, era el principe, ellos controlaban a todas las almas para ver si se iban al cielo o al infierno y que las personas que llevavan a las almas a su destino eran los shinigamis, o dioses de la muerte, que por eso tenia esos poderes, por que mi madre era un shinigami que renuncio a su puesto para convertirse en humana, y le pregunte que como sabia quien era mi madre y me dijo que era por le apariencia, que era igual a ella y que la conocia por que era la que iba a llevarse las almas de las suyas y que al menos la habia visto unas 3 veces. Tambien me dijo sobre los diferentes tipos de espiritos me conto de los Kitsune, por eso se de ti.

Despues de eso muchas de mis dudas quedaron resueltas, y asi pasaron los meses hasta que la mujer de mi padre dio a luz, pero no solo dio a un bebé, si no que dio a dos, uno era una niña con el cabello verdeagua y los ojos como rojos, a las que llamaron Yukina, y otro era un niño de cabello negro y ojos iguales, como rojos, pero ese niño, se sentia como despedia un aura malvada pero aun asi ellos estaban felices por que tenian unos hermosos niños, pero inmediatamente llegaron unas personas y se los llevaron, pero ella le alcanzo a dar a m padre a Yukina, ahora me arrepiento pues se hubiera quedado con ella tambien, pero mas tarde me entere que se la llevaron a su tierra natal y tiraron al vacio a mi pequeño hermano por que decian que era un mounstro y a ella la mataron, cuando mi padre se entero de eso me empezo a tratar igual, a Yukina la trataba bien pero cuando crecio Yukina tambien la empezo a tratar como a mi, asi fue todo el tiempo...hasta ahora. Pero cuado vi a esa persona llamada Hiei creo que es el, que el es su hermano, pero creo que el nunca lo va a aceptar.

Kurama oia su ralato sin interrumpirlo y cada vez sintiendo mas lastima por ellas, y al final al ver que Botan estaba a punto de llorar lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y consolarla

-Tanquila, te aseguro que de ahora en adelante todo va a estar bien. ya nadie las va a maltratar y espero que Hiei sea tu medio hermano.

-Gra...gracias Kurama, no sabes lo bien que me siento ahora que me desahoge, pero bueno vamos a comer por que si no siento que me voy a morir, hace mucho que comia tan bien.

-Deacuerdo, vamos

Y asi se fueron a comer junto con los demas

-Hay, pues que hicieron, se tardaron los años, ya casi me comia tu porcion Kurama.

-Kuwabara, no seas tan mal pensado-Lo regaño Kurama pues Yukna estaba roja como un tomate al igual que Botan, Yusuke escupio la comida y a Hiei se le atoro.

-Jeje lo siento pero es que se tardaron semasiado.

-Pues me tarde poniendole las vendas, pues son muchas Kuwabara.

-Si tienes razon, perdon.

-Onee-chan¿cmo te sientes?

-Bien Yukina, muchas gracias por preocuparte-Dijo Botan que todavia seguia roja por el comentario de Kuwabara.-¿y tu como estas?

-Pues bien.

-Bueno, pues, a comer-Dijo Yusuke que empezo a tragar como un cerdo su comida

-Grcias por la comida-Dijo Botan e inmediatamente comenzo a comer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya una vez que se hubo terminado la comida todos agradecieron y dijeron que se tenian que ir.

-Y nosotras¿donde nos vamos a quedar Yusuke?-Prgunto Yukina

-Etto, pues mi departamento es muy chico y no creo que quepan por que si no se quedan aqui-Dijo Yusuke rascandose la cabeza y con una gran gota de sudor en ella.

-Pues yo tengo un cuarto libre en mi casa, no me importa si se quedan y creo que a mis padres tampoco les importaria, asi que por que no se van-Ofrecio Kurama.

-¡En verdad!-Dijo Botan a Kurama.

-Si, asi que ya nos vamos por que esta anocheciendo y es una noche fria.

-Si

Y asi Botan y Yukina se fueron atras del pelirojo no sin antes despedirse de los demas.

-Que sueño tengo nee-chan, creo que me voy a que...-Trato de decir la pequeña Yukina pero no pudo por que se quedo dormida a mitad de la frase.

-Jeje, se quedo dormida, en verdad que ha pasado por algo muy duro-Dijo Botan.

-Si, oye por cierto, perdon por no irnos en taxi pero por los vendajes y todo eso pues todos nos quedamos sin dinero.

-mmmm, no te preocupes de todas formas estamos acostumbradas a caminar deacuerdo,

-Deacurdo, oye no te preocupes por lo de tu hermana, yo la llevo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros al menos es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Y asi also a Yukina en brazos y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kurama.

-Tttttttt, que frio hace- Dijo botan en un susurro pero Kurama la pudo oir.

-Ten-Kurama le puso en los hombros su sueter que se quito con cuidado para no despetar a Yukina.

-Gracias pero no te preocupes.

-No en serio esto que traigo puesto es caliente.

-Ok gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurama el les explico lo ocurrido a sus padres y ellos no dudaron ni un momento y dejaron que se quedaran.

-Muchas gracias Ku...perdon Suichi, en verdad, no me acostumbro.-dijo Botan a Kurama

-No es para tanto ¿si?, bueno pues te dejo a Yukina ok, que descanses.

-Si, que descances, Suichi- (n/a: le dice asi por que en su casa es conocido como lo nombro su madre)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

**Ahora si se termino, como la ven, pues yo digo que esta quedando no, pues me mandan un rview para decirme ¿si?, no cuesta dada, aparte lo siento por la tardanza pero en serio que mis profesores estan locos pero al fin liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre, libre, libre,libre libre,libre,libre (imaginense musica de fondo asi como conga) ((ya me voy, esta ahora si que enloquecio)), (correccion, enloquecimos) ((mmmmmm)) y ahora...los reviews**

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Pues espero que queden algunas de tus dudas resueltas si no pues hay e dicen vale, y pues aqui la continuacion.

**Lady DragonFly:** No te preocupes, yo tambien estoy loca, pero tienes razon el KuramaxBotan es genial y nunca pienso abandonar el fic porque aparte de que lo hago por que me gusta lo hago por mi salud mental.

**Fausto IX:** Pues tienes razon sobre que si no los puso asi fue por que no quizo pero creelo por mas que he tratado de leer el KuramaxHiei no puedo, asi que creo que no voy a cambiar de opinion, aparte yo creo que cada quien tiene su forma de pensar y no hay que meterse con eso, y creelo no quiero que te lo tomes a mal o que creas que te reto o algo asi ok, bueno pues gracias por tu comentario y pues nos vemos

-**La quida espirituale Botan-:** tienes toda la razon y por lo del padre no te preocupes va a sufrir mucho, bueno espero que te guste el capi y nos leemos.

**virginiaGdM:** Konichipu jeje buenoo gracias por tu comentario nena, me agrada saber que hay alguien mas que lee mis historias y que lee el KuramaBotan, por que es genial esta pareja, bueno pues nos vemos y espero que sigas con el fic de Yu YU Hakusho que me esta encantando, y espero poder hablar mas contigo pues tambien me encanta dibujar anime, bueno pues ahora si

Matta-ne.

Y acualquiera que me quiera contactar pues mi e-mail es


End file.
